Absolute
by Jonaleepuff
Summary: P3P. Akihiko/Mitsuru. A series of short drabbles. Someone once told me, "The best relationship is when you both know you're in love with each other, yet you stay friends."
1. Syndicate

_Preface (This is about...)_

Falling in love. Falling out of love.  
The closeness of two hearts. The distance between two people.  
Walking in the rain. Feeling your heart catch on fire.  
Awkward(less) silence.

_(something beautiful and real)._

Someone once told me, "The best relationship is when you both know you're in love with each other, yet you stay friends."  
At the time I had no idea what that meant, nor did I care to analyze it. But now I see... all too clearly.

Here's to all the broken promises, all the hello-less goodbyes.  
Here's to all the times I leaned on your shoulder and all the times your hand clasped mine.  
Here's to you. And also me.  
So here's to you, and all we used to be.

* * *

**I. Syndicate**

_Baby close your eyes  
Don't open til the morning light  
Baby don't forget  
You haven't lost it all yet_

AKIHIKO SETTLES ONTO the living room sofa and sighs contently. The television is on and the anchorman continues to drone on about Apathy Syndrome. He bites the inside of his cheek, picks up the remote from the coffee table and flips it to a random channel. Now a weatherman goes on and on about tomorrow's weather. Sunshine and rainbows, he says confidently. In the background he can hear Yukari scold Junpei about his overdue assignment in English class. He lets out another sigh, leans his head against the soft armchair and closes his eyes.

It all starts during his last year of junior high. Boxing is all he has to his name and quite frankly, it's all he cares about. He finds a left-hook much more interesting than the value of pi, so while he's learning about perfect squares he's secretly making a fist and practicing it's trajectory. He loves the way it looks and more importantly, the way it feels. It's not that he's angry or disturbed, but instead rather bored.

After school and the big match is over. He's walking down the hallway, victorious as always. He tries his best to block out the high-pitched noise of squealing fangirls and unnecessary chatter of bitter rival schools. They never seem to notice how much they annoy him. Maybe it's just not them-maybe it's everybody. He wishes they would just... disappear.

He stops walking and right when he thinks he's alone, he hears a girl say something. He doesn't quite catch it because his mind's somewhere else. He doesn't sense her-which is odd because he senses everyone. She comes into his line of sight rather quickly and that's when he notices her footsteps are louder than theirs, almost like she wears boots for the sole purpose of making a bold statement. The noise reverberates between his ears. Click, click, click.

He decides to wait so she runs into him instead. He studies her expression for a moment, deep red hair ending in waves of curls. A bright headband struggles to keep her bangs from her face and fails miserably. She mentions something about waiting for him there and he comes to the conclusion that his charm has no bounds. He turns to lean against a close-by pillar and she smiles at him. Now that he's as comfortable as he possibly could be given the situation, he decides to ask what she wants. She gives this incredulous look and questions why he isn't asking her who she is instead.

The next thing he knows, she's talking about requests and enemies. Before he has the chance to say anything, she's saying how they're not human and it has something to do with what he's been experiencing at midnight. Then she just comes out with it, she knows what it's like. Or, she knows what it means and that he should come with her.

At a complete loss for words, he stands up and asks who she is. He has an inkling of who she is, but figures it's about time he knows for sure. She keeps pushing all the right buttons, telling him he can challenge himself more this way. Then she's pointing a gun to him, saying what he wants to hear and all he can do is think. First he thinks it's some kind of joke. All right, all right, you got me, he wants to laugh. But the look in her eyes is intense and he knows she's serious. So he listens to what she has to say and nods his head.

Weeks later he's standing in front of a four-story dorm, staring through the living room window. He clenches his fists and wonders what on earth possessed him to listen to her. He barely knows her and yet here he is. It's weird being alone with her at first, but a few months later another Persona-user, Shinji, joins. He feels relieved since he's there and it's no longer the mere two of them standing there, it's three of them now.

That's when it happens, the incident. For some reason he can't place the blame on anyone but himself. He figures it's a lot easier being angry at himself than other people but no matter what he says, Shinji won't be persuaded. Shinji doesn't talk about leaving. He doesn't talk about anything for awhile. Then suddenly one day, he wakes up and he's gone. Not in his room. Not in the dorm. Nowhere to be found. He slept on the couch that night, waiting for him to return. Then three becomes two.

A few months later Yukari is introduced to their team. Mitsuru tells him that she has the power as well and has agreed to join their team. He immediately notices there's some kind of animosity in the air, but he shrugs it off immediately and they continue their days in strained peace.

Then months later, she arrives. At first he classifies her as strange because she rarely talks, but when he watches her from the corner of his eye he can't help but think she's nice. Since he's out of commission for awhile Mitsuru appoints her as leader and he can't help but feel jealous. Instead of sulking about it he collects himself, then slowly gives her the most perfect, fake smile he's ever given and says he believes in her, she can do it, he's behind her all the way and all that propaganda they feed you in kindergarten.

Because really, that's all he's ever known.

* * *

Heavily inspired by Meow Factory's "transatlanticism".

The first chapter is meant as more of an intro, so I apologize if it's a tad boring. I'm working on this as a side-project to A La Carte. Romance and drama are inevitable.


	2. Absolute

**II****. ****Absolute**

_I've seen this one before, the girl she gets away  
Everybody knows it but no one tries to stop it  
Cause __she__ barely __even__ knows __him__ but__ if__ she__ could__ see __inside  
Everything__ is__ quiet__ as __she__ waits__ to__ tell__ him __who__ she __is_

* * *

MITSURU STARES AT the unknowing Akihiko from behind the daily newspaper. She isn't sure if he doesn't seem to notice due to being preoccupied or simply his denseness. She likes to hope it's the former and not the latter. Her eyes stay for about a nanosecond before raising her flimsy shield for cover. The odd time he does catch her stare, his face flushes a bit and he stops tying his boxing gloves.

Despite his obvious discomfort, he manages to stammer, "W-What?"

She smiles. He's a lot stronger than she thinks. She raises her eyebrows at him without missing a beat and states the obvious. "It looks like we're alone."

The blush on his face only worsens and he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He manages to squeak out an, "And?"

"Nothing." She takes a moment to alternate her crossed legs. He hates how it's playing with his mind and it seems like she's doing this on purpose. She smiles the length of the room and something in his chest begins hammering. At first he can't place the feeling, but then it slowly hits him. Nervousness. He's never been nervous before he met her and he hates how there's something about her that puts him on edge.

There's something sinister about the way she's smiling but he pushes the thought aside. The red boxing glove he's tying slips from his hand and he prays she doesn't. In the back of his mind he knows she'll notice. She's Mitsuru; nothing goes unnoticed. Ever so slowly, he raises his gaze and sees her still staring. Suddenly she stands up, and he's afraid she's caught onto him. Instead, she asks if he wants some tea and he's nodding his head, unable to speak. Less than a few minutes later, she's sitting back into her chair and crossing her legs, playing with his mind again. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead he turns back to his gloves and tries to focus.

It's a few minutes later and he hears the screeching of the water kettle. When she stands to turn the stove off, he gets up and meets her in the kitchen. Before she can switch the knob, he reaches around her which catches her off guard. He can tell she felt something similar to what he's been feeling and he can't help but smile now that the tables have turned.

He opens his mouth to speak and she watches in fascination. "How about coffee instead?"

She stares at him, bewildered. "Coffee?"

"Coffee. You know, they grow it in Brazil."

For a moment neither of them say anything, but then the moments up and she's moving aside, trying to get out of his way. His grasp remains firm on the counter but he chooses to let her escape, then watches as she fills the mugs with some instant coffee grounds. He follows her across the kitchen and when his fingers touch hers it's like there's electricity in the air—something buzzes, then the feeling submerges. He's not sure if it's the atmosphere, or the fact that it's the first time they've been alone in ages, but he takes the mugs from her and places them safely onto the counter. Before she can ask what he's doing, he takes her hand and pulls her towards him. He waits until she's a breath away before brushing his lips against hers.

At first he feels her mouth shift in protest, but she can't move because his hands are holding her still and before he knows it her hands sliding up his chest, returning the favor. He hears a low moan and can't help but feel surprised it comes from himself. _Damn._ He's a little embarrassed she's affecting him this much but figures it's alright since he feels her tiptoe into the kiss, adding her own strength to it. He's always figured she was taller than him so this comes as a nice surprise.

It's the first time they've kissed since meeting and it's oddly settling. His lips against hers feels something that isn't strange—new, untested. He doesn't know how far he's supposed to go so his brain goes into auto-pilot and he starts using his free hand to push aside the mugs. He opens one eye when he feels her hand helping him. A breath later he pulls away, leaving her secretly wanting more. Her eyes are piercing him now, pleading for more. How far were they going to go? How far did she want him to go? He stops short when he hears the doorknob jiggle and he takes a step back quickly. Her face is flushed red and he can't help but feel a little proud of what he's done to her with her lipstick smeared and her hair disheveled. She looks like an absolute mess and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The silence between them is deafening as Yukari and Junpei walk into the dorm followed by Hamuko. It only hits him now that they've been alone close to all day and he's worried they'll be able to tell something happened. Lucky for him Yukari and Junpei seem too caught up in arguing to notice the blush that's wiped across his own face. Mitsuru studies his face carefully in silence, not afraid of what he'll do next, but what he'll say.

He knows the next words that come out of his mouth will be crucial but looks down at the ground for a moment, almost as if he's ashamed of his own actions.

"Sorry."

The word has no meaning for the first two seconds, then it starts to process into her mind. She's puzzled as to why he would say sorry in the first place. Was he sorry he kissed her? Was he sorry for being so forward? Then the word starts to offend her but she's too cool and aloof to let him know how much. Instead she nonchalantly looks away and starts up the stairs to her room.

He wonders if he should at least chase after her, but he thinks too hard and the faint door squeak in the distance lets him know she really left.


	3. You Found Me

Thank you to Exhile87 for correcting some typos/inconsistencies!

**III. You Found Me**

_And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want_

* * *

ONE FULL MOON later and he's not any closer but instead further away and although he's tried countless times to bring it up with her, she merely shakes her head no. She walks away before he can retaliate, making it clear the subject is not up for discussion. With Mitsuru staying at the base of Tartarus and himself up there climbing there's no time to talk about them. Hell, he isn't even sure if there is a _them _to talk about.

Feeling angrier than he has in awhile, Akihiko swings his fist as hard as he can at the fleeing enemy. He knows full well Mitsuru is watching their battle and maybe that's what makes him do so. The blind swing misses and the next thing he knows he hears Yukari's shriek.

"Senpai, watch out!" Yukari shrieks.

Akihiko looks up and sees a Merciless Maya rushing towards him. He doesn't have time to think or act, so instead he braces himself for impact. He feels a strong shove and the impact pushes him onto the ground.

It feels like everything happens in slow motion when he sees Hamuko pull the trigger and her persona appears. Orpheus lands the critical blow on the last foe, causing it to disappear into the darkness.

Akihiko watches her with mixed emotion and it isn't until then when he realizes the way she delegates orders reminds him of Mitsuru. Then he's reminded of the days they would train on the first floor. Back then they never dreamed they would make it this far even though in retrospect this is nothing in comparison to the rest of the tower.

"Hamu-tan, that was amazing!" Junpei cheers loudly. Akihiko isn't sure if it's his body or ego that hurts more.

"Are you okay, senpai?" She asks him, rushing to his side.

His eyes fixate on the ground, clearly ashamed at his lack of focus. "Y-Yeah…sorry about that."

Her hand extend towards him catches his eyes and for a second he contemplates accepting her help. He decides that accepting her help would show that he needs her, needs to rely on her. So instead he dusts himself off and stands up on his own, ignoring her obvious frown. Right when he thinks she's going to reprimand him for not paying more attention during battle, she stands tall and asks if they're ready for more. Junpei and Yukari ask how she's still so energetic when they've encountered over twenty shadows now. She merely laughs proudly.

And all Akihiko can think is, maybe Mitsuru was right. Maybe she is better suited as leader than him.

The next two days are spent recuperating from training. With Junpei and Yukari tuckered out, Akihiko sits quietly in the living room. He isn't fazed when he hears Mitsuru walk down the stairs. She stops at first like she's changed her mind, then shakes her head and walks towards him and sits in the arm chair.

No one says anything for a few seconds, then they hear footsteps down the stairs and someone else comes to join them. "Akihiko-senpai, did you want some tea?" Hamuko asks him from the kitchen.

He flinches for a second but manages to respond casually, "No, thanks."

When he hears the water pouring in the background he figures he's in the clear, but then Mitsuru's assuming glance catches his eye. "You seem to be getting along with Arisato." The words are like a stab to his chest.

"Does it matter?" He replies.

"Hardly." She replies casually. "It's as I said before: there's nothing between us."

He opens his mouth to talk about what happened one month ago, but he's silenced when Hamuko joins them. She takes a seat next to him on the sofa and suddenly it's incredibly awkward. With the elephant now physically in the room, he prays Mitsuru will fold and retire for the night, but he's proven wrong when she doesn't budge an inch. Then suddenly it's a game of chicken and he doesn't want to lose.

Hamuko must be very dense when it comes to affairs of the heart because she doesn't seem to notice the chilly atmosphere in the lounge. Instead she flips on the television and begins browsing channels like she doesn't have a care in the world. Nothing of interest catches her eye and she sighs. This goes on for roughly fifteen channels and Akihiko starts to get a headache from all the bright colors, but then she sees something that interests her.

He isn't surprised when she stops at the cartoon channel, but is when she gets off the couch and sits herself on the floor in front of him. Just to watch Pheonix Ranger Featherman R.

"This show is amazing!" Hamuko cheers, transfixed. Right when Akihiko thinks this can't get any stranger, she turns to him and adds, "Wouldn't it be cool to dress up and fight like that?"

He thinks before responding (both a blessing and a curse), and opens his mouth to reply. "Uh...sure." He secretly wonders if that's the reason she buys them all sorts of crazy outfits to fight in.

It's strange when Mitsuru leans forward and excuses herself for the night and walks back to her room. Akihiko can't figure out know why, but by now he's getting tired of thinking. Instead of questioning it he leans back in the sofa and gives his brain a chance to relax.

"Oh! Akihiko-senpai, this guy reminds me of you!"

He turns to the television and sees a hero clad in red throwing punches. "Why him?"

"Cause he's Red Hawk!" She exclaims, her eyes never leaving the television. "He's so strong and in-charge."

"But he's the leader," He replies. "That doesn't make sense. I'm not the leader, you are."

She casts him a questioning glance, then looks back to the screen. "Oh? Oh yeah, that's right...Then you can be Black Condor! Junpei will be Blue Swan, Yukari will be Pink Argus and Mitsuru-senpai will be White Swallow. You see, Red Hawk never let his feelings affect himself in battle, Black Condor loves to fight but prefers things to work out without violence, Blue Swan is comic-relief but can be serious when he needs to be, Pink Argus is naive but cheerful, and White Swallow is a spoiled rich girl who uses her wealth to help the team. "

His sudden laugh catches her off guard. "Really?"

"I mean, from time to time they argue and butt heads, but at the end of the day it's their differences that make them stronger. They make the perfect team!" Her reassuring smile makes him forget how to frown.

He gets up from the couch and joins her on the floor. He never realized how comfortable the floor was. "Perfect team, huh?"

"Yep!"

"So what's this episode called?"

She makes a fist a throws it into the air excitedly.

"Here Comes a New Challenger!"


	4. Say When

**IV. Say When**

_And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you  
Turn around and you're walking toward me  
I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly  
Say the word and I will be your man, your man_

* * *

MITSURU NEVER SEEMS to be able to forget the way things used to be and although she wants nothing more than to be able to forget the past, she can't seem to embrace the future. Things between Akihiko and herself have never been the same as they were in the beginning of high school and she knows they'll never quite be that way.

When he first moved into the dorm she was indifferent towards him. He was just a boy; she was just a girl. There was no spark or Zha Zha Zu, but it did feel a bit strange to be living with a boy the same age as her. Surprisingly it's not as awful as she would have thought since he's meticulous around the house and keeps to himself, but nonetheless she enjoys eating dinner together with him.

It only takes him a few weeks to feel comfortable enough to call her by her first name. She assumes it started the night he caught her sneaking a midnight snack in the kitchen, but after the rendezvous she has a hard time just looking into his eyes. It isn't until he catches a cold when she realizes that the ever so perfect and mature Akihiko Sanada may just be as human as she is.

She can't exactly pinpoint when her feelings of friendship turned into something more, but she assumes it was around first year midterms.

"Mitsuru!"

Mitsuru looks away from the midterm chart she's reading and finds herself greeted by his smiling face.

"Morning Akihiko." She says simply as he quickly takes her side and inspects the chart with her. The noise he emits lets her know he saw his result.

"First again," he says with a light tone, "Don't you ever get tired of studying?"

"Don't you ever get tired of coming in second?" she replies casually. This emits a sharp laugh from Akihiko and a light tap on her arm. The smile on her face is all too smug, but he's used to it really. Without missing a beat she turns and starts walking down the hall.

He notices how everyone watches them walk down the hall together. Although it's been going on before they became friends it still feels strange. He acts indifferent, but he dislikes how everyone judges him. "I take it you're ready for today's test?"

"Of course," she hums, "aren't you?"

"No...I didn't get the chance to last night. I had a match with Yasogami High."

She's heard the excuse at least a hundred times. Still, she can't help but sigh. "You can't keep using that as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse," he with his hands raised. "It's the truth."

Before he can conjure up another sentence, he notices her reaching into her bag to pull out a notebook. "Study this."

"Really? I don't want to make it seem like I'm relying on you all the time."

She secretly wants to admit that somewhere along the line she started relying on him. "Just take it before I change my mind."

As her notebook slips though her fingers she wonders if someday he'll notice she was in the crowd watching.

* * *

The door to the monorail opens and he steps lively into the jammed coffin. He's never been fond of crowded spaces and it wasn't until the age of fourteen when he decides its claustrophobia. Although the monorail makes various stops it feels like more people came on than got off. Before he knows it, he sees fiery red hair he's accustomed to and he finds himself inching closer towards her.

Mitsuru's back is turned towards him and he can smell her perfume lingering in the air. What is it called? He reaches into the back of his brain to pick out that piece of (in)significant information. It started with the letter N. Neige? Something French like that.

"Why are you mad?" He notices the way she twitches but when she doesn't say anything he doesn't know what to do. "Please tell me."

The word _please_ tugs at her heart strings and she wants to ask _why did you kiss me,_ but when she opens her mouth no words come out. Instead she opts out and asks, "Why did you do that?"

"I…" Akihiko bites his bottom lip and even though she's so close she feels so far away. He knew the question was inevitable, but he still didn't have an answer. Why did he kiss her?

"Why did you say sorry?" She asks, still refusing to turn to him.

His eyes wander downwards and as he counts the curls in her hair he wonders how it turned to this. "I didn't know what to say."

She doesn't want to say anything, but the feeling of his presence doesn't go away. It's like they're in different places and she doesn't know how to reach him. The monorail sways as it makes various stops, but she manages to stay strong. She's careful his body doesn't touch hers, because she doesn't want to touch him let alone speak to him.

The large window acts like a mirror and her eyes casually drift from his steady gaze down to his collarbones. Akihiko was never one for being patient—if anything it was the other way around so she waits for him to leave. Five more stops pass by and when Gekkoukan High is called out, she's impressed he's still around.

Once the door slides open she takes the first step off and even though she can't see him anymore, she knows he's there behind her.


End file.
